


Just a draft so far.

by Erida_Triton



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erida_Triton/pseuds/Erida_Triton





	Just a draft so far.

Alec watched Carly through the crack of the door. She stood stiffly in the library, her back to the door. He watched as her shoulders heaved and heard her breath hitch. He wondered why this girl, this terrible girl who turned his life upside down in a matter of days, made empathy reach up his throat and choke him. He stepped into the room.   
"Are you alright?"  
She whirled on him, white as a sheet. She looked terrified he realized belatedly. Her eyes were clouded with terror and her hands braced in front of her as though she was warding off an attack.   
As the minutes passed her eyes cleared. She seemed to realize he wasn't a threat, but her hands didn't fall completely to her sides.   
"I don't like this place." Her voiced quivered. "It's very difficult to stay here."  
Alec was confused, "What's wrong with the Institute?"  
For a moment it looked like the girl wouldn't answer. Then she took a deep breath and shook her head, as though to clear it.   
"Do you know why I wish to get my mother back so badly?"  
"Because she's your mother?"  
"No. I mean yes obviously she's my mother but she took my memories, lied to me, and didn't tell me who my father really was. But.  
"I'm bisexual. It's not something I'd normally bring up, but it's relevant. When I was fourteen I was sent to a catholic school for girls. I made friends, did well enough in classes, and everything was fine. For months it seemed to go well. Then I met a girl I liked and we got caught making out in a supply closet. The nuns were furious, and the headmaster even more so. They told me I was going to Hell, that what I was doing was a sin and they were going to fix me.   
"They took me to a basement the next night. I was told to undress and shower. When I refused they stripped me and scrubbed my skin with cold water and steel wool. I was taken to a room and strapped to a chair. They put a needle in my arm and turned on a projector. On the screen were to women pleasuring each other. As soon as I felt anything I was suddenly puking my guts up. This went on for weeks. They called it conversion therapy.   
"For two weeks I was forced to puke every time I was aroused by the pornography. When I was no longer aroused they changed the bag connected to the needle.   
"Do you know what Methylenedioxymethamphetamine is?"  
"Ecstasy." Alec said quietly.   
"Yes it is. They drugged me with ecstasy and brought a man in to rape me. They did this for seven days. When they finally let me out of the room I had lost over thirty pounds and I was broken.   
"I'd gone silent, wouldn't talk to anyone. I stopped writing to my mother, to Luke, to Sim. They were worried.   
"Luke and my mother came to the school a month after my ordeal. I kept losing weight and I still didn't speak. My mother demanded I be tested for drugs. Luke took a sample of my blood and sent it to the lab in the police station. When it came back there were traces of the emetic drug were still in my system.   
"Luke had seen things like this on the force, and he later told me he'd seen shadowhunters use this method on their children, and asked me if I'd been drugged against my will.   
"I couldn't keep it in anymore and I told him. Everything. The drugs and the rapes. I told him about the girl and I was so worried she'd been put through the same thing. Luke went to my mother. Told her what happened. She went insane.   
"She almost killed the nun and the headmaster that had held me captive. They were arrested and almost the whole staff was arrested as well. They found the men who raped me and they were sentenced to the death penalty. My mother is flawed, she lies and she evades but when I needed her most she almost killed to save me. I need to find my mother and wake her up. I need to not be in this fucking place anymore. Because I'm scared, terrified that what happened to me will happen to a child here. I am so fucking terrified that what's happened to me will happen to you. That's what's wrong with the institute, and the clave, and shadowhunters in general."  
Alec realized he was crying when he wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her neck murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." Over and over.   
They both jumped when the door opened and Maryse was on the other side. She had tears on her face and she looked white as a sheet.   
She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at their tear stained faces and felt self hatred well up in her.   
"I am so sorry for what happened to you my dear child, but I need you both to know I would never harm Alec in such a way. I am sorry that I gave you the impression that I would. I love you very much my son and I want you to be happy with anyone you want."   
She stepped closer cautiously. Alec rushed into her arms, eyes filled with tears and held on for dear life. He heard the door close and wondered if Clary would be okay. He pulled back from his mother and pulled out his phone sending a text to Clary's best friend before pulling his mother back into his arms. 


End file.
